Katalis
by Saoirsey
Summary: Hubungan mereka terlampau muluk. Terlalu penuh drama dibumbui dongeng impian. Inaho bisa berkata ia adalah manusia paling bahagia, tapi kedengarannya menjijikkan. Inaho tidak akan peduli bila Slaine pun tidak. Jadi, apa yang salah?


Inaho tidak punya sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan, Tidak punya rahasia besar negara, apalagi curhatan penuh duka.

Tidak tahu kenapa, tapi disinilah dia, duduk sendiri pada ruangan sempit nan sunyi dengan sebuah meja dan kursi di tengahnya. Suara gemerincing terdengar ketika ia bergerak. Bandul yang dikenakannya dingin menembus kulit.

Inaho berharap ia adalah seorang jemaat taat, sayangnya ia tidak percaya akan hal non ilmiah.

"Bapa."

"Tidak apa-apa. Ceritakan saja. Aku akan mendengarkan."

Maka ia memulai.

Waktu diputarnya pada masa lalu, lama sekali sebelum sampai pada titik ini. Inaho berdehem mengosongkan kerongkongan, lantas menatap jauh ke depan.

"Aku mengenal seseorang, namanya, Slaine. Slaine Troyard."

Lelaki dihadapannya terdiam. Mendengarkan.

"Dia adalah katalis ku."

Dia adalah hidupku. Inaho termenung oleh satu tendensi yang menahannya berbicara, membungkamnya. Tapi dirinya sudah mencelup air, lebih baik ia tenggelamkan sekalian.

Pada sebuah waktu terhitung jari, suara Inaho mengalun lirih. Tersendat. Seperti mobil reot yang dipaksa berjalan, Inaho hanya berbicara tak tentu arah.

Kala itu kaca mobilnya digedor keras dari luar, Inaho nampak tenang menurunkan kaca depan ketika Calm mengatainya goblok karena menyetir seperti orang tak punya sim.

"Ada apa-"

"-Tutup mulutmu dan keluarlah, bajingan. Tunjukkan wajah memuakkan milikmu padaku."

Itu adalah kali pertama mereka bertemu, dan Slaine berhasil menonjok Inaho sampai tersungkur di dekat plang nama jalan. Ludahnya merah dan bibirnya sobek, tetapi yang disana masih menatapnya beringas hanya untuk sebuah kaca spion.

Calm datang mendamaikan dan entah bagaimana mereka memutuskan memaafkan dan memulai hubungan pertemanan.

Hubungan mereka terlampau muluk. Terlalu penuh drama dibumbui dongeng impian. Inaho bisa berkata ia adalah manusia paling bahagia, tapi kedengarannya menjijikkan.

Inaho tidak tahu kapan ia terjatuh, tetapi ia nekat mengungkapkan. Slaine, disisi lain turut nekat menerima dengan tangan terbuka. Hubungan mereka didasari kenekatan yang manis, hingga rasanya gula akan cemburu karena semut tak lagi meliriknya.

"Tidak usah berlagak ngebut dijalan, bodoh. Kau bahkan tidak bisa mengatur jarak dengan mobil lain. Hitung dengan penggaris, jangan mm, minimal pakai cm - keparat."

Slaine mendengus setelah menjambak surai Inaho hingga 5 helainya tersangkut di tangan. Inaho mengelusi rambutnya pelan.

"Iya, tau. Barbar. Jangan kekerasan, sial. Kau mau aku botak?"

Slaine tertawa di kursinya, lututnya menabrak dashboard ketika ia naikkan. "Ow- bodoh. Tarikan segitu mana bikin botak -eh mungkin bisa, entah sih. Gatau deh kalo beneran, mungkin aku minta putus."

"Eh, jangan."

"Bercanda, dih."

Slaine tersenyum. Inaho mencoba menahan impuls yang ingin menarik pemuda itu dalam sebuah percumbuan liar. Ia hanya balas tersenyum.

Slaine sedang tertidur di perpustakaan kota ketika Inaho nekat menciumnya pertama kali. Manis. Dan Inaho tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengulangi hal yang sama sekali lagi. Buku teronggok, lembar beterbangan, alasan bertemu terabaikan, tetapi Inaho tidak peduli.

Maka saat Inaho berani dengan terus terang memojokkan Slaine di antara gedung tinggi selepas ia mengunjungi kakaknya dirumah sakit, Slaine langsung menonjoknya.

Dan bertambah cubitan ketika ia tahu itu bukan yang pertama karena Inaho sudah pernah curi curi.

_Galak sekali_, Inaho menggerutu pelan. Lalu Slaine tersenyum geli dan menarik Inaho dalam sebuah peraduan. _Jangan disini_, adalah bisikan terakhir sebelum ia membimbing Inaho menuju apartemennya.

Mereka panas, berkeringat tak tahu malu, jemari bertautan enggan lepas, saling mengisi dan menarik, berisik, tetapi penuh euphoria. Yang Inaho tahu, ia bahagia.

..

Suatu waktu, Slaine pernah mencolek bahunya, menatap serius.

"Kau itu apa?"

"Manusia?"

Slaine tergelak, Inaho semakin bingung dan tersinggung atas implikasi Slaine baru saja menertawainya dengan tuduhan dungu.

"Aku sangat menyukai bunga."

Slaine menoleh dengan senyum polos tersampir apik di belah bibirnya.

"Makanya kau makan bunga?" Inaho tidak bermaksud menghina, tetapi nada datar mengawangi kalimatnya.

Slaine mendengus. "Iya, kau ada masalah?"

"Tidak."

"Aku mau menjadi seindah bunga, makanya aku makan bunga. Nanti sari bunga itu akan disebarkan jantungku ke seluruh tubuhku. Dengan begitu ia selalu ada bersamaku -Kau bisa bilang aku bunga sekarang."

"Teori darimana itu?"

"Dariku."

"Ngawur." Slaine tidak menanggapi, ia hanya terkekeh kecil.

Senyuman tersampir ketika dirinya menatap penuh pada Inaho.

"Hei, Inaho. Aku bagimu itu, apa?"

Inaho balas tersenyum dengan sorot tak kalah dalam. Tak perlu waktu lama, karena ia sangat tahu jawabannya.

"Kau katalisku."

..

Lalu pada suatu waktu yang berbeda ditemani keras dentum petir senja hari, terbentang tidak jauh dari euphoria hatinya, Slaine menepuk bahunya.

"Inaho, dua dikali dua sama dengan berapa?"

Pertanyaan konyol, tapi Inaho tetap menjawab disela dengusnya memainkan surai kelabu Slaine.

"Empat."

"Kalau, dua ditambah dua?"

"Empat."

"Lalu, apa yang salah?"

Slaine menatapnya sedih sebagai ganti ucap terakhir. Dia memang tidak pandai merangkai kata, tapi Inaho tidak berharap pertemuan terakhir mereka dibumbui matematika. Sesederhana apapun kalkulasinya.

Mereka memang nekat. Hubungan ini hanya didasari kenekatan dan terekat oleh implikasi bahwa hal yang mereka lakukan sangatlah manis memabukkan. Ini menyenangkan, rasanya menantang. Seperti efek samping bunga sedap malam.

Mereka terlalu berbeda, kata dunia. Berbeda kasta, terhalang pangkat, terbentang posisi dan kedudukan dalam hierarki. Inaho tidak peduli. Dan ia berharap Slaine pun tidak.

Inaho nekat menjadikan hak milik, tetapi Slaine tidak terlampau nekat untuk menerima. Sebuah foto seorang perempuan bersurai pink lembut yang diam menatap kamera tersodor sebagai gantinya.

"Dia lemrina. Calon istriku."

Mungkin bumi itu bulat, meski orang disana berkata bahwa planet itu sedatar garis horisontal, apapun itu Inaho tidak peduli, ia hanya tau ia tidak menapak didalamnya. Mungkin karena gravitasi. Mungkin juga karena tendensi untuk hancur.

Slaine adalah katalisnya. Maka saat Slaine memutuskan pergi, Inaho tahu ia kehilangan penyokongnya, ia kembali pada tahap statis. Mengulang apatis.

Inaho tidak bisa datang saat janji sakral itu terucap. Sebagai gantinya, ia lemparkan sebuah bunga mawar merah pekat di pintu masuk rumah yang baru terjual beserta potongan spion yang kacanya telah retak.

Besoknya, ia temukan barang itu masih teronggok di pintu masuk, hanya disampirkan sedikit ke kanan agar tak menghalangi jalan. Selebihnya tak tersentuh selain kaki yang menapak kasar.

Inaho tidak apa apa. Ia mencoba mengerti. Meski ia tidak mengerti nyeri apa yang sedang menyerang kepalanya, dan sejak kapan pergelangan tangannya telah terbalut perban.

..

Di minggu malam, Inaho menerima sebuah panggilan. Tak perlu waktu lama untuknya mengangkat, dan berakhir pada sebuah taman di dekat rumah sakit dengan sosok Slaine yang duduk di kursi kayu panjang dalam keadaan remang remang.

"Apa benar benar harus seperti ini?"

Inaho terbatuk, tertawa. Rasanya lucu, entah bagian mana.

"Kenapa kau bertanya padaku?"

"Inaho, tolong hentikan. Biarkan aku, -kami, hidup."

"Bukankah seharusnya aku yang berbicara begitu?"

"Inaho-"

"-Tolong, Biarkan aku hidup."

Inaho tidak meminta sesuatu yang susah, ia hanya minta agar katalisnya dikembalikan padanya. Ia hanya ingin miliknya dikembalikan padanya.

Tidak akan susah bila dunia tidak menentangnya.

"Inaho, ini tidak semudah itu. Aku sudah memiliki seseorang, dan ia yang berhak atasku. Aku bukan milikmu, dan tidak akan pernah menjadi milikmu. Berhentilah mengganggu kehidupanku. Kumohon, mengertilah."

"Tidak-"

"-Inaho, kumohon."

"-Kau adalah katalisku. Kau membuatku gila dengan pergi seperti ini. Ku mohon, kembalilah padaku. Kembalikan katalisku. Kembalikan hidupku. Jangan buat aku sakit, aku akan mati."

Inaho menangis.

"Tolong -biarkan aku hidup. Jangan ambil katalisku."

Inaho meracau, tapi Slaine tidak mau menoleh. Ia menutup semua indra dan berjalan jauh dengan resah nafas keras.

Katalisnya kini menguap. Inaho tidak tahu bagaimana ia mengalami degradasi, tetapi katalis itu kini tidak berfungsi. Ia berubah. Inaho tidak pernah tahu, katalis bisa berubah menjadi inhibitor.

Inaho pernah memandang negara german dari ketinggian berpuluh ribu kaki di udara, pada malam tahun baru, berdua bersama Slaine. Bentuknya sangat indah, dan mengingat itu, Inaho tau kondisi nya tak jauh berbeda.

Lututnya sakit ketika terantuk aspal, tapi dadanya lebih sakit meski telah dipukulnya berkali kali. Pandangannya kosong, dan ia mencoba tidak mengingat apapun lagi.

Hatinya memaksa bangkit, jantungnya berdegup sakit sekali, dan Inaho benar benar tidak ingat apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Apakah ia berlari mengejar, atau tumbang memalukan. Ia tidak ingat, dan sungguh benar benar tidak ingin tahu.

Kini benar benar tak ada dua dalam hidup mereka. Tak ada dua dalam hubungan sepasang laki laki. Inaho tidak mengerti. Mengapa mereka tidak bisa menyebut dua pada hubungan ini? Bukankah mereka sepasang? Apa yang berbeda?

Inaho tidak pernah merasa puas akan sesuatu, hal terakhir yang diingatnya hanya seputar bunga yang ia makan. Namun kali ini ia sudah cukup puas kehilangan katalisnya. Sudah cukup. Ia tidak perlu tambahan karena ia tak akan bisa menahannya.

Maka mendengar sosok penyandang katalisnya benar benar lenyap dari dunianya, Inaho nyaris gila. Inaho tidak bisa menemukannya dan itu membuatnya takut.

Wanita berambut gula gula itu tidak berguna. Hanya bisa menangis dengan perutnya yang mengembung.

Inaho sangat menyukai katalisnya.

Tapi mengapa mereka mengambilnya?

Yuki selalu meneriakinya setiap bertatap muka dan Inaho terlampau berantakan untuk sekedar mengucap sapa. Ia mencoba berlalu ketika yuki berhasil mencegatnya pada gang sepi di dekat gedung rumah sakit.

Lucu mengingat gang ini awal mula madu yang ditebar Slaine untuknya.

Yuki menamparnya, Inaho tidak tahu kenapa. Gadis itu menunjuknya dan merampas kasar selebaran yang tertempel dibelakangnya hanya untuk dikepalkan dan dilempar ke wajahnya. Inaho sempat melirik, itu selebaran cuci helm, bersebelahan dengan selebaran orang hilang, dan seminar gratisan.

"Kenapa-"

"Hentikan bersikap seperti itu! Kau bisa membuatku turut gila bersamamu! Kau pikir apa yang sudah kau lakukan, bodoh?! Tuhan, kemana otakmu Inaho?!"

Gadis itu berjalan mondar mandir di hadapannya. Nampak sangat berantakan.

"Aku tidak percaya, aku benar benar tidak percaya, apa yang kau pikirkan bocah kurang ajar -Siapa kau?!"

Yuki menudingnya dan Inaho kembali tidak mau tau. Apa yang salah?

Inaho tidak peduli, katalisnya lebih penting untuk ditemukan. Karena saat ia menemukannya, Inaho tidak berencana melepasnya kembali, tidak berencana membaginya. Tidak berencana memperlihatkannya kembali pada dunia. Dunia tidak pernah adil baginya. Biarkan dunia menghujatnya, bila perlu ia akan mengurungnya.

"Nao! -Lihat aku! Apa kau benar benar tidak menyadari apa yang sudah kau lakukan?!"

"Hentikan. Aku pusing mendengar suaramu. Aku tidak melakukan apapun. Jangan menggangguku, aku mau mencari-"

"Siapa yang ingin kau cari kalau dia yang kau cari tidak benar benar pergi darimu?!"

Yuki meraung dan memukuli dadanya, matanya sembab dan benar benar kacau. Pada titik ini Inaho hampir tidak mengenali kakaknya.

"Slaine ada disana."

"Tidak. Slaine -tidak pernah kemana mana."

"Yuki-"

"Inaho, apa kau benar benar tidak sadar?"

Yuki menatapnya sedih setelah puas menampari pipinya yang telah memar. Gadis itu menangis, lalu menarik lengan tirus bergelang Inaho, mengais pijakan di baju biru muda berbercak kusam untuk dipeluknya.

Inaho tidak melawan pun membalas. Ia hanya menatap kosong.

"Memang apa-"

"Bunga apa yang kau makan hari itu."

Manik Inaho menatap kosong.

..

Lelaki paruh baya itu terdiam ketika mendengar keping-keping memori yang Inaho lontarkan, netranya menatap Inaho fokus selagi tangannya mencatat cerita yang baru terucap.

"Tuan Kaizuka Inaho, bagaimana sosok Tuan Slaine Troyard bagimu?"

"Dia adalah katalisku. Aku sangat menyukai katalisku. Aku ingin ia selalu ada bersamaku."

Jawaban itu mengalir lancar, seperti keran air yang baru terbuka, Inaho bahkan tidak menatapnya pun mengubah emosi dalam suaranya ketika berucap. Suara gemerincing kembali terdengar ketika Inaho menggerakkan kakinya. Tangannya saling bertaut.

"Tuan Inaho," Kali ini dibayangi keragu raguan. "-Dimana Tuan Slaine Troyard?"

Butuh waktu tiga detik bagi Inaho untuk menjawab, pelan, ia menoleh.

"Di jantungku."

..

Yg saya tahu, German kalo diliat dari atas, bentuknya kaya retakan cermin. Apalagi kalo malem, cantik gitu. Jadi bayangin hati German retak karena dibangunin tembok, dipisah sama saudara sendiri dulu. Oh, ludwig. Oh prussia.


End file.
